


Movie Night

by enjolrolo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i always forget that dex's first name is william lmao what a dweeb amirite ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrolo/pseuds/enjolrolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey hates scary movies.</p><p>Of course, because the world hates Nursey, it turns out that Dex adores them, and insists on watching one every Friday for their weekly movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Nursey _hates_ scary movies. Why people want to scare themselves out of sleeping for a week is beyond him. All the movies do is make him feel gross afterwards, and then he spends forever getting freaked out in the middle of the night and running upstairs after he turns off the lights in the Haus kitchen.

Then, because the world hates Nursey, it turns out that Dex adores those movies, and insists on watching one every Friday for their weekly movie night.

Since Dex and Nursey argue a lot over small things, Nursey doesn’t want this to be one of them (movie night is supposed to be relaxing time between boyfriends, or whatever). He can sit through the Exorcist again, he tells himself. He can do this for Dex (even though the last time he watched this movie he sat upright in his bed, petrified, for almost an entire night afterwards).

(He shouldn’t do this for Dex. All relationships have boundaries, and this should be one of them, but that would mean speaking up and telling Dex that he’s still afraid of the dark, and despite Dex’s whole spiel about how they’re awful about communication and they need to work on it, Nursey is willing to let himself suffer for now.)

Thus, Nursey hasn’t broken the news to Dex yet, which means he’s trapped for another week of scary movies.

At the beginning of the movie, it’s not _awful_. Dex is tucked into his side, holding one of Nursey’s hands in both of his and is actually quiet for once.

Nursey puts all of his energy into remaining cool, calm, and collected. It doesn’t work.

Dex glances up about an hour into the movie and seemingly notices that Nursey’s three seconds from full-on panic, white-knuckling a throw pillow with his free hand. He sits up, and Nursey flinches as Dex moves without warning.

“Dude. Are you scared?”

Nursey shakes his head stiffly, unable to look away from the television.

“You’re totally scared.”

“Shut up, I’m _fine_ .” He’s not fine. The creepy possessed girl is talking to the astronaut, this isn’t even the scary part of the movie yet and he’s already terrified. “ _You’re gonna die up there”?_ Nursey’s never going to space. Ever. Screw that, he’s not even going upstairs after this.

“Nurse, you baby.”

“Chill, Dex, it’s no big deal!”

Dex pries Nursey’s hand off of the the throw pillow. “Aww, your hands are shaking.”

“No, they’re not!” They totally are. He lets go of the pillow in favor of clutching at Dex’s hand. Dex could fight off a demon if someone got possessed, right? What if _Dex_ was the one who got possessed?

The Haus door decides to choose this time to fly open. Nursey squeaks and ducks his head in case it’s some demon child. It turns out to be Ransom and Holster, and of course both of them have seen the entire embarrassing display. Dex’s shoulders are heaving with laughter, and Nursey groans, but refuses to let go of Dex’s hand.

Holster raises an eyebrow and asks, “Is Nursey crying?”

“No!” Nursey denies, but then the TV makes a loud noise and he startles and he kind of wishes he _was_ crying. Maybe someone would have some sympathy for him then. Where’s Bittle when you need him?

Holster snorts. “The movie’s not real, brah.”

“Well, it’s based on real events. And white people mess around with all sorts of weird stuff, you never know…” Ransom says, which isn’t helpful at all. “The Haus _is_ haunted, after all.”

“Shut up!” Nursey screeches, struggling to his feet and preparing to try and fight Ransom.

Cackling, Holster pulls Ransom up the stairs and out of sight. Dex grabs Nursey’s arm and drags him back down onto the couch.

There’s a beat of silence, in which Dex is totally gearing up to make fun of Nursey, but Nursey needs this to stop. He can’t handle seeing this girl’s head spin around on her shoulders again. “Can we turn it off?” he asks, and there must be some kind of desperation in his voice, because Dex’s face softens.

“Why didn’t you say something the first time we watched this?”

Nursey scowls. “I’d never seen it before and I didn’t know it would be that bad.”

“Well, it isn’t.” Despite his words, Dex grabs the remote and turns the TV off. The Haus suddenly seems too quiet, and Nursey looks around the living room, checking the windows (even though he doesn’t know what he would do if he _did_ see something).

“Hey, cut it out.” Dex reaches over and pushes him onto his side so that it’s easier for them to cuddle, then unceremoniously throws himself on top of Nursey. He spends a few minutes wiggling around and getting situated, but once he’s comfortable, he wraps his arms around Nursey’s torso and doesn’t seem to be planning on moving anytime soon. “I’ll protect you from whatever scary ghosts are haunting this place.”

“Excuse me if that's not reassuring at all,” Nursey mutters into Dex’s collarbone, but he feels better knowing there are other people around anyway.


End file.
